Hall of Gods
The Hall of Gods is an area found at the bottom of Godhome. This area is filled with statues of bosses. They appear after being encountered throughout Hallownest or in case of Godmaster-exclusive bosses, encountered in their pantheons. Defeating a boss on any mode will put a symbol on the statue. Each can be fought infinitely at any difficulty. Fighting Bosses Bosses, referred to as "gods", can be challenged by interacting with their respective statue in one of three difficulties: Bosses with multiple variations will have a lever connected to the pedestal of the statue that can be activated by hitting it with the nail. Doing so will switch between variations. Bosses with dream variations will have a Dream Catcher symbol attached to the pedestal. Dream Nailing the statue will switch the boss between variations. These bosses will also have two notches on the pedestal to represent two reward slots. =Bosses= Each Boss when not encountered yet will include a small description serving as a clue on how to find the Boss in question. These descriptions can be found when inspecting a small tablet covering where the reward symbol would usually go at the base of the statue. Trivia * Each symbol reward is only awarded by completing the respective difficulty, regardless of whether the harder difficulties have been completed or not. * Prior to v1.4.2.8, the final Void Idol journal entry reward's statue description was "Void given mind". * The circle outside of the Hall of Gods and to the upper right of the door will glow when there has been a new boss added into the hall. When the new bosses has/bosses have been checked in the hall, the light will turn off. * In Radiant difficulty, Charms relating to taking damage and player health are rendered useless: ** Stalwart Shell ** Thorns of Agony (without the Baldur Shell being used.) ** Fragile Heart/Unbreakable Heart ** Quick Focus (except for the use with Shape of Unn, as the player and their hitbox shrinks) ** Deep Focus (unless used with Spore Shroom) ** Lifeblood Heart ** Lifeblood Core ** Joni's Blessing ** Grubsong (Unless used with Weaversong) ** Hiveblood ** Fury of the Fallen (the Knight cannot take damage in Godhome and automatically fully heals upon entry) * With Radiant difficulty selected, being Overcharmed is beneficial as the Knight will die in one hit regardless. * Nightmare King Grimm will still appear available in the Hall of Gods even if the player has chosen the Banishment route and had not fought him previously. * Neglecting Zote will leave an empty gap where the statue of Grey Prince Zote would have been. * Activating the Dreamgate during any of the fights will cause the player to leave the arena and wake up in front of the respective statue. * Engaging in any fight in the Hall of Gods automatically sets the Knight's save point to the lower Bench in Godhome. * The Eternal Ordeal statue has a cut description of: :"Intruder amongst the gods of Hallownest" ru:Чертоги богов Category:Godmaster Category:Combat (Hollow Knight)